leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Talon/@comment-6200344-20130919163527/@comment-7953305-20130926172814
plat Talon 'main' here, I want to share some tips and knowledge: - Being able to 1-shot caster minions with your W after level 9 is very important. - Get pure offensive stats early for waveclearing and burst damage. Don't ever let a vampric scepter appear in your item slot unless you have nothing else to buy, get 2 long swords when you have 800g. - Start Flask/Doran's shield against experienced mid players, long sword or even doran's blade if you're sure your opponents are a lot worse than you. - Rush brutalizer, get tier 1 boots when you have spare gold. - Get as much AD as possible after brutalizer because you want to waveclear with W, BF sword into BT if you have 1550g+, Pickaxe if you didn't get to farm up for that much gold. *If you have around 900~1200g and didn't spend it you will fall very behind, you won't be able to 1-shot caster minions with W. - Pickaxe can be built into Hydra as a replacement of BT or just rush Last Whisper. You want to finish an AD item as soon as possible. - Hydra is fine as a replacement. You lose 25AD which is ~186 physical damage in a full combo but you get the Hydra active and the economic-friendly build path. - Have at least 2 wards near river around mid lane all the time - You shouldn't be losing against AP mids but if you do, you can build a hexdrinker - Don't upgrade Brutalizer and Hexdrinker until very end of the game, their upgrades are not gold efficient enough for the AD they give - Black Cleaver over Ghostblade, I've never built Ghostblade on Talon before but I'd assume it is good for prolonged fights when you can't burst someone down with your full combo. - Actually don't build Ghostblade. - Any defensive items are fine, GA, warmogs, QSS, randuins. Just build whatever you need. - Harass with W when you have 80%+ mana and go all in when enemy is low - Standard combo: E, auto+Q, walk away from target and W because your E puts you behind the target and if you W right away it often misses - Most people use R at the end of their combo to get away - Fastest possible combo(600 range only): W, E before your W hits, R auto+Q Your W interrupts your movements so it is a bitch to use in the middle of the combo, using it first saves you some time and you can finish the combo before the silence is done, leaving no chance for your enemies to escape.(They can't flash while silenced) After ulting, there is a very brief delay before you can press R to activate it again. However you can cast other spells or autoattack right after you ult to immediately contract your blades and deal damage. - Don't build late game items like tear. You need early flat AD. You won't have enough damage to waveclear if you go tear or Trinity Force. Buy potions if you need sustain - There is a term called 'Riven Syndrome': Your abilities scale too well with AD that building Triforce actually sucks because having flat AD simply does more damage - If you went fort pot and wish to go all in at lvl 2, take Q and E instead of W because W really doesn't do much early game. A swing reset is a lot better. - Don't go in first in teamfights. Let your tank initiate and let enemies blow some of their spells first, then look for some squishies who are cc'd or out of position - If your team don't have tanks or initiaters then it is best to not pick Talon, pick Diana/TF/Fizz/Orianna..etc who has solid initiations(Diana not so much though) I think there are a lot more things need to be noticed but i guess these are enough